Do My Family Really love Me
by BillionDollarPrinceStephanie
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is always getting hurt by her family but Paul Levesque takes care of her better than her family every did and do they get together we would have to see this is a wrestling fanfiction
1. One

DO My Family Really Love Me

Stephanie Mcmahon was only in the 6th grade when she firt got raped by her father's businees partner. Stephanie was on her way home from school her father told her to hurry up because he had someone for her to meet. When she got home she saw her mom dad and her brother with her father business partner John Laurinaitis. John was looking at Steph kind of weird so she was going to ask if she could be excused but her father said no stay here me and your mother and shane are going to get some dinner so stay here and give anything he wants said okay daddy.

After they left Jhon took her by herhand and pushed her on the table he started to kiss her neck. she was shocked at first but then he put his hand under her skirt to touch her vagina she started tto cry and scream then he riped her underwear apart he then pulled out his manhood and try to stick it in her when it could not fit he started to press harder she was kicking and screamiong. he finally got it in and started to have his way with her ...she thought to her self this isn't happeing she told herself it's not happening things like this happen to some girls but not to me this is someone else life someone else nightmare not mine she thought firmly

1 hour later finally let her go she ran upstairs she wanted until he lift sho she can get in a shower so she can get all the blood off of her legs after her shower she put on some pjams and laid in her bed to wait for her parents.

3hours later her family came back home from getting dinner...they had called her to come down but she never did so shane went to see if she was asleep so he thought then he went back downstairs...

30 minutes later Steph came downstairs for a big bowl of ice creame she walked pass her family while they called her name.. Vince went to ask her if she was hungry when he touched her she flinched at him and spun around she grabed the sharpest knife she saw and put it up to him and told him don't you ever touch me again and if you do i will cut you..and then she walked off with her bowll of ice cream in hand.

3 weeks later she was back in school she wore jeans and a sweatshirt and some black she got to school she was so out of it she usually was the girl so upbeat but she wasn't not for awhile. When lunchtime came she sat far away from her freinds she was so depress she did not want to talk to know one at all when her friends did come to talk to her she would flinch everytime they touch her but not once would she look at them all she said was to leave her alone.

A year later it was summer time Stephe and her family went tp hartford CT to vist her father's brother she was very afriad of him but she still would speak but she was happy to see him soon as her family left her alpne with him he started to touch her then he pushes her down on the table he ripped her clothes off of her and stuck himself in her she started to yell for help but then he slapped her and hour later he stopped and let her go she then went to the livingroom and stared at her father he asked her what happen she told her father he did not believe her neither did her mother or borther she just rolled her eyes and left out the room room. 3 hous later they went home she ran stright to her room and locked her door she went to take a shower as soon as she got out she paacked her clothes and waited until they all went to shen went to her grandma house she told her what happen to her ..her grandmother believe her.

Junior High

Stephanie meet two girls at school they knew she shee been threw the same that they had been threw so they became friends with her they had been friends for 6 months until one day she spent the night at there house they all was in bed two hours later her father frien John cena came in the room he had a gun with him he shot her two friends and he had snatch her up that night but she did get away that same night.

High school

Stephanie was so depressed so she act like she was shy when she she first went to high school she sat by a boy named Paul Levesque know as triple h. but she never talked to him she just set there and ate lunch.3 months past she still sat at the same table one day Paul finally looked up at her and he asked her what was wrong but she started to cry so he went to sit next to her to comfort her when she finish crying she told him what had happen to could not believe what she had told him so he told her that if anything else like that happen he wold be there to protect her she looked at him and smiled at also told her that she could comeover to his house if that ever happen again.3 weeks past and she got raped next day she went to school when lunch came around she had told Paul that it happen again he told her she can come over to his house when school was over...When school was over he waited for Stephanie after school so she can go to his had spotted Stephanie sitting on the steps so he went over to her and ask her was she ready and she said yes.


	2. Two

Stephanie phone start to ring hold on you guys my dad is calling me..Hello stephanie where the hell are you ..Stephanie: daddy i am at my friend Paul's house talking to his : i don't care you need to bring your ass home i have somebody who wants to see you and talk to you: stephanie but daddy i am tired of getting raped by your guys who want to be in the businees wwe is not that imporant for you to have them to have sex with me you are supposed to protect me from that but isee you don't care about me like you care for Shane and mo but you know what daddy i am runaway from you because you don't care about me: Vince stephanie et your ass home you right i don't care bout you like i care about you like i care for you because your nothing but a spoil bart and i wished you were a boy because i would not have this problem. stephanie start to cry you no dad forget you i never like you and mom anyway if i am such a spoil brat you would have giving me up alon time go but no you had your custmor rape me so bye daddy i don't wanna ever talk to ever agian i see you when i get home bye. with that stephanie hung hey guys iwill see you guys tomorrow.

Paul said okay see you later steph but do you want my number so I can call you or you can call me when ever you like to talk oh and I like you to a lot.

she said yeah I would love to have your number..

they exchange numbers she hugged him goodbye she told him she would text him when she get home and with that she left.

After she left Lynn looked at her brother and ask him what was going on..

he looked at her and said just what you had heard her father been using her with his business you know thee wwf that turn into the wwe she is a heirs her father is Vince McMahon and he use his daughter she told me the first time she got rape was when she was in the 6th grade and then before she even enter 7th grade that summer she had gotten rape by her favorite uncle her parents did not believe her at all and when she gotten in 8th grade she was so depresses she had finally made to friends they had been threw the same she had been threw 6 months later her father sent someone after them and they killed her to friends and then she meat me and here where are again at square one but I am going to protect her I promise her that and I like her a lot..

his sister just stood there taken everything she just heard from her little brother who is only 17 and like a girl who is only 15 and who is a freshmen at his high school but she did not care because she could tell her brother like Stephanie and she could tell Stephanie liked her brother..

so Lynn told her brother okay understand and I want you to protect her because it look like she's been hurt a lot in her life and it look likes she trust you more then she trust her on family and I can see that in her eyes that it look like you can be the one to take her away from the people that hurt her so what ever you do don't her and take it easy with her she really does like you Paulie so go easy oh the poor girl.

30 Minuets later The McMahons Mansion

Stephanie was about to open the door but when she put her key in the door she saw someone in the window but she didn't want to stare so she just unlock the door.

as soon as she open the door her father was standing right there looking at her but she paid him know mind and pus right past him to go to her soon as Stephanie went to her room she locked the door and then she text Paul to tell him she was at home after that she threw her phone down. Then she started to pack to full suitcase of her clothes and shoes and jewelry she was down with her family she took her credit cards and the ones her parents did not know about then she pack her items she would need for the bathroom and then when she was down she called her grandmother to come pick her and her grandmother said okay but meet her in the back she going to meet her at the secret door she said okay. 40 minuets her grandmother told her to come to the secret door to meet her so Stephanie did that she took all stuff and she left.

The next morning at Grandma Mcmahon Household

Stephanie woke up at in the happiest mood she went to take a shower after her shower she took out some shorts and a tank top and some white sneakers and then she got dressed then she text Paul good Morning after that she wen down stairs she saw her grandmother at the stove cooking pancakes bacon and eggs for breakfast she sat down and ate after that she left to go to school.

across town at the Lévesque's Household

Paul woke up to his alarm then he looked at his phone he seen he had a text message from Stephanie saying good morning he smiled and text her back he gotten up out of the bed and to get the shower after he gotten out he took out a pair of khaki short cargos and white beater and some white sneakers and then he put his hair in a pony tail then he went to the kitchen for breakfast. After he ate his breakfast he wen to school to try and catch Stephanie before school start.


	3. Three

Chapter 3

when stephanie gets drop off to school by her grandmother she said goodbye and she would see her later after that she sat on the school steps to wait for Pual. about 20 mintues later she sees Paul walking up to her

Stephanie: Hey

Paul: hey Steph i gotten your message did you stay home or did your grnadmother pick you up lastnight

Steph: i live with my grandmother now and if i was at my house i wold not be in school today because my hold body would be so sore right now..but anyways i heard what you said yesterday did you really mean it.

Paul: what are you talking about?

Stephanie: paul yesterday you said you like me do you really mean it

Paul: yes steph i like you i like you alot actually

Steph: Paul i like you too since day one but i was too scared to say anything because i been hurt by to many people in my life but you not one of them

Paul: Steph would you like to go out sometime

Stephanie: what like a date or something

Paul: yes stephanie not as friends thou like boyfriend and girlfriend would you like to be my girlfriend Steph

Stephanie: yes i would love to be your girlfriend Paul

Paul: thankhs steph you don't know how happy you just mad me.

Just as stephanie was going to reply kurt angle and Joanie Laurier came up to talk to stephanie and Paul because they each had a crush on stephanie and paul.

Kurt: hey Stephanie.. he said smilling at her

Stephanie: hey kurt..she backing towards Paul because he was starting to creep her out

Joanie: hey Paul how is been

Paul: hi Cyna..paul caling her by her nickname

Joanie: Paul would you like to go out one of these days

Paul: sorry Joanie i can't i am taking a hot girl out tomrrow and i have to get everything ready by then sorry

Joanie: how about wensday

before paul could answer Stephanie answer for him

Stephanie: yeah Paul how about wensday..she said with a smirking

Paul: because i was hoping i can chilli with that hot girl i was going out with tomrrow night because she is my girlfriend and i wanted to let this week be her week.

Stephanie and Joanie asked in unison: who is your girlfriend

Paul: Stephanie you should know who my girlfriend is

before she could answer Kurt said something

Kurt: Stephanie who is his girlfriend

Stephanie:how about Paul show you guys who is girlfriend is

Joanie and Kurt : okay

with that said paul walked over to stephanie and pulled her into a long kiss. kurt and Joanie jaws droped they did not expect that after paul and stephanie stop kissing paul friend Shawn came up to them.

Shawn: dude you never told me you were dating the billion dollar princess over here

Paul: we just started to date we been talking but we are official today if that bothers you well then i am sorry but i fond the girl of my dreams Shawn

Shawn: No, it doesn't bother me i expected but what i wanna know is why kurt and Joanie are over here.

Stephanie: because they wanted to go out with us..kurt wanted to ask me out and joanie wanted to ask paul out so we started to play a little game with them.

Shawn: oh okay well we better get to class before we are late and get in dettion and none of us can go on a date with our were girlfriends and i need to go because i have a suprise for becca

Stephanie and Paul: okay see you guy later then..with that Paul and stephanie and shawn left leaving Kurt and Joanie shocked.


	4. Four

with that Paul and stephanie and shawn left leaving Kurt and Joanie shocked.

Kurt: Joanie did you know they were going out

Joanie: No kurt we need to make them jealous so they can break up and date other people

Kurt: do you wanna make Paul Jealous like i wanna make Steph jealous

Joanie: yeah so what should we do?

Kurt: you wanna start to date each otehr to make them jealous

Joanie: sure why not

meanwhile in the school buliding

Shawn: STeph , Paul when did this come about you to dating not that i am jealous or anything but i never you to talked?

Steph: well we meet each other at lunch one day and it started from there and here we are a couple

Paul: yes were are a wonederful couple so what are you and becca doing tonight.

Shawn: oh to the movies and to dinner do you guys wanna double date with us because i know she likes you steph but she is to scared to talk to you

Steph: why is she scared to talk to me i don't give people a reason to be scared of me

Shawn: well she said you would glare at everybody in class like a look that says leave me the hell alone or stay the hell away from me.

Steph: Paul did i give you that look at first and be honest with me

Paul: yeah but i thought something that day i didn't care i just wanted to talk to you

Steph: oh okay well i have class with rebecca and i will talk to her and we can have a double date thats up to you babe.

Paul: yeah thats fine with me babe go to that paul kiss her on the lips and she went in her class

Shawn: so you really okay with going on this double date

Paul: yeah i want steph to get to know rebeccalike we know becca

Shawn : you really likr this girl don't you

Paul: hell yeah i really like her alot

they went to class

Mcmahons House

Vince: Linda Steph left she at school i know she is so leta get going and go to her school now

Linda: alright Vince lets go to her school

with that said they are on they way to steph school .

Meanwhile back at greenish high

Steph: Hi rebecca

Rebecca: hi stephanie

Steph: i thought i should get to know you better shawn told me how you felt and i want to get to know you i don't want you to be scared of me

Rebecca: okay steph

Steph: we all are going out tonight you and shawn and me and paul like a double date

Becca: you and paul are couple

Steph: yupp we started to date today we are officially today that;s when shawn came up with the idea of the double and i said okay i would love to get to knoe rebecca

Becca; well i would love to get to know you to stephanie

but before steph could answer the intcome said; Stephanie mcmahon we need you to come to the office because your parents need to talk to you.

Steph: oh my god they came here i need to leave

steph took out her phone to csll her grandma

grandma mcmahon: hello

Steph: grandma they came to my school what should i do?

Grandma Mcmahon: go talk to your parents but after school i will be there to pick you up or you can get a ride home.

Steph: okay grandma but i will get i ride back home

Grandma: oksy bye

Steph: bye with she hung up

here phone and walked to the main office as she walked in she saw her father and mother.

StepH: what the hell do you want VInce and Linda

Vince: Stephanie \why did you leave last night

Steph: you know why vince its because of you and linda why i left i am tired of you's useing me in your bussness deals and my body is sore is hell from it and you are luck is hell i don't report your asses to the cops now i want you to to take your old asses out of here and never come back at all if you do you will get hurt.

Linda: steph you need to watch your mouth i am your mother and he his your father

Steph: i don;t have a mother or a father because my mother or my father would never ever do that to there one and only daughter and a father would never call his daughter a brat so i am leaving bye bye/.

with that said steph lef but the hold school had heard they conv wondering what did her parents do because linda had her purse on the intcome.

Linda: Vince this is all your fault now our daughter hates us because of what you did and you know what i should have believed her that night when she told us what you told John Laurintes to do to her.

VInce: i can't believe you linda you know i am not even gonna sit here and argue with you i am going to work bye

LInda: bye

with that said they both left stephanie school to head to work

meanwhile in paul and shawn classroom

Paul: why in the hell they were on the loudspaeker

SHawn: man i don't know what the hell did her father do to her

Paul: you have to ask her i don't know if she want me to tell anybody

Shawn: okay duded maybe becca can get info from her

paul did not say anything he just sat there quiet


End file.
